Besos Mariposas
by AlexSamtin
Summary: Después de un tiempo de estar juntas, Sumika y Ushio desean dar el siguiente paso en su relación.


**Disclaimer****:** Sasameki Koto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí esta la Secuela de confusiones, aunque tambien puedes leerlo sin antes haber visto mi

otro fic.

quiero pedir disculpas si esto resulta ser total y absolutamente malo, pero nunca antes había escrito algo asi.

También darle las gracias a Secchan-Ale por haberme ayudado con su opinion y critica en esto arigato ale.

sin mas que decir espero lo disfruten y critiquen cuanto quieran para poder mejorar y tratar de escribir otras historias de este tipo.

**BESOS MARIPOSA**

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que comenzaron a salir juntas. Dentro de ese tiempo aun no habían llegado a un punto más íntimo dentro de su relación. No era que no quisieran, las ganas no les faltaban, pero cada vez que estaban besándose y dándose esas caricias previas al acto, algo o alguien las interrumpía y no quedaban en nada más que besos, caricias y un rojo intenso sobre las mejillas de ambas.

La relación con la familia de ambas iba muy bien, el padre de Sumika se había acostumbrado casi por completo a la idea de que su hija saliera con una chica. Recibía bien a Ushio cuando esta visitaba a Sumika y no hacia problema alguno en darle permiso a su hija para salir o quedarse en la casa de la rubia.

Norio, el hermano de Ushio, tampoco tenía problema alguno, desde un principio aceptó la relación. Se daba cuenta que su hermana se veía mas feliz que nunca desde que había comenzado su relación amorosa con la morena.

No había problemas con la familia y su relación marchaba muy bien, pero le faltaba ese toque. Ambas se amaban y querían demostrar su afecto por la otra de una manera más carnal, más física. Ambas querían experimentar el placer de sentirte uno con tu ser amado.

Después de dos meses de relación, deseo mutuo e interrupciones inoportunas hoy por fin era el día, Por motivos de trabajo Norio, el hermano mayor de Kazama, tuvo que irse por todo el fin de semana, dejando a Ushio sola en el departamento. Ambas chicas vieron esto como una oportunidad que no volverían atener en algún tiempo.

Ese viernes, después del colegio, Sumika fue a cambiarse el uniforme y a buscar algunas cosas a su casa, su cepillo de dientes, una muda de ropa y otras cosas que consideró necesarias llevar para quedarse el fin de semana haciéndole compañía a su amada.

Una vez que llegó al departamento Ushio le abrió la puerta, entro y dejó su bolso en la habitación de la rubia. En seguida se acercó a la mesa, donde su novia tenia lista la cena.

Mientras comían hablaron de cosas triviales como la escuela y el club de karate.

Cuando terminaron de levantar la mesa y dejar todo limpio y en su lugar, ambas chicas se dirigieron al dormitorio.

Se sentaron en la cama. Estaban nerviosas y ansiosas a la vez. Anteriormente habían empezado con suaves besos que iban creciendo gradualmente en intensidad, acordando mutuamente en silencio lo que querían, hasta que algo o alguien las interrumpía. Eran instantes de pura espontaneidad en los que se dejaban llevar por el momento, pero ahora aquí, sentadas sobre la cama, en un departamento sin nadie más que ellas dos, sabiendo que esta vez nadie las interrumpiría y la razón por la que estaban aquí, las hacia sentir nerviosas. Esta vez era planeado, no espontaneo, por ende ninguna sabia que hacer, como o quien debía comenzar y hacer el primer movimiento.

Seguían sentadas en la cama, sonrojadas, sin decir nada, hasta que Ushio decidió romper el silencio.

"Sumi-chan-"

No alcanzó a terminar la oración, ya que Sumika la cortó con un beso, uno suave y delicado, como para entrar en calor. Cuando lo rompió agregó "Te amo Ushio." La aludida replicó un "Yo también te amo" luego se acercó y le dio un beso a Sumika, uno con mucho menos delicadeza que el que su novia le había dado. Puso una mano en la espalda de la chica y la otra en su nuca, atrayéndola más, profundizando el beso. En cuanto pudo deslizó su legua, con la cual exploró cada rincón de la boca de Sumika, jugando, masajeando con la de su amada. Estaban perdidas en el beso, ningún quería separarse de la otra, pero la falta de aire se los impidió.

Se miraron a los ojos, tanto Sumika como Ushio tenia esa chispa, ese deseo en la mirada.

La morena le dio otro beso, mientras sus manos desabotonaban la blusa de Ushio, rápidamente le ayudó a quitársela mientras besaba su cuello, haciendo que la respiración de la rubia se tornara mas pesada. De su cuello se movió a su hombro izquierdo, dándole besos fugaces y pequeñas mordidas a la vez que sus manos acariciaban su espalda e intentaban desabrochar el sostén.

Cuando logró quitarle la prenda se apartó un poco. Sus ojos se posaron en el torso desnudo de Kazama.

'_Es tan linda… tan perfecta…'_ – Pensaba Sumika sin apartar la vista.

Kazama estaba sonrojada por la manera en que su novia la estaba viendo, pero no quería perder el tiempo, quería a Sumi-chan, la deseaba poseer en ese instante. Sin vacilar se acercó y le plantó un beso apasionado, inmediatamente con sus manos buscó la polera de la morena. Sumika sabia que la rubia quería igualar las cosas, después de todo no era justo que solo Kazama estuviera torso desnudo y Sumika aun con toda la ropa, por lo que decidió ayudarla en su cometido y levantó los brazos para que se le hiciera más fácil.

Ushio le sacó la polera y en seguida el brassier, quedando las dos en topless.

Ushio empujó a Sumika a la cama, quedando ella encima de la morena. Comenzó a besarla… de la boca bajó a su barbilla, luego al cuello. Con su mano izquierda entrelazó la mano derecha de Sumika y la alzo posándola al lado de la cabeza de la chica, su mano derecha estaba trabajando en el pecho de su amada, masajeando, acariciando y apretando suavemente mientras con su boca seguía dándole besos mariposa en el cuello y hombro.

Sumika no paraba de dar pequeños gemidos.

"Ush… AH… Ushio" – Susurraba suavemente el nombre de su amada.

A Kazama le deleitaba los sonidos de placer que salían de la morena y más que nada le gustaba el hecho que era ella quien hacia que Sumika los produjera.

La miró a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos le encantó, Sumika la deseaba, le suplicaba con la mirada que siguiera, suplica la cual la rubia estaba más que dispuesta a ceder. Le dio un beso en los labios y luego bajó besando los pechos de Sumika, lamiendo con cuidado los pezones erectos de su chica.

Sumika respondió con un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores y con las piernas encerró la cintura de Ushio.

La rubia comenzó a succionar los senos de su novia, consiguiendo que arqueara un poco la espalda en respuesta.

Sumika no aguantaba más, quería que Kazama siguiera, pero ella también la quería saborear, darle placer. En un rápido movimiento dejó a Ushio de espalda en la cama y se poso encima de ella.

"Es mi turno ahora…" – dijo tratando sonar sexy.

La rubia movió sus manos acariciando los hombros de la morena, pasando por su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas y ahí desabotono y bajo el cierre del jeans de su novia, pidiéndole que se lo quitara.

Sumika obedeció la silenciosa orden, se quitó los jeans y en cuanto lo hizo Ushio le indicó que se deshiciera de la última prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo. Así la morena quedó completamente desnuda.

Retomo su posición sobre Kazama y le plantó un beso, desde los labios comenzó a bajar lentamente, besando cada parte posible del cuerpo de la chica… la comisura de sus labios, mejillas, mandíbula, cuello, hombros, pechos - deteniéndose un rato más largo en estos- para luego continuar bajando, pasando por su vientre. Sin dejar de besar su vientre desabrocho el pantalón que le impedía seguir con su descenso.

Ushio alzó sus caderas y la morena removió el pantalón y enseguida su ropa interior. Ya no había nada que impidiera su descenso.

Suavemente separó las piernas de la rubia, acariciándolas y besándolas en el proceso. Bajó su cabeza y la beso en último lugar que quedaba.

La respuesta de Kazama fue inmediata, dejó escapar un gemido a la vez que alzó sus caderas.

Sumika tomó eso como una señal para que siguiera. Comenzó a explorar el interior de Kazama, lamiendo, saboreando.

La rubia no paraba de mover las caderas, por lo que Sumika tuvo que sostenerla de estas e inmovilizarla para seguir su trabajo… frotándo las paredes internas y el clítoris de la rubia con su lengua.

"SUMI-CHAN… SUM… AH!... SUMI-CHAN…"

Kazama no paraba de gritar el nombre de la morena y apretaba cada vez más fuerte el plumón de la cama con sus manos.

Sintió que algo se tensaba dentro de ella y que algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica en menor intensidad la recorría de pies a cabeza. No aguantaría por más tiempo, la sensación era demasiado grandiosa, su corazón estaba bombeando sangre como loco, su respiración era pesada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Sintió que Sumika introducía un dedo y luego otro mientras seguía trabajando con su lengua, enfocándose en su clítoris. Dolió un poco al principio, pero el dolor se disipó rápidamente y fue reemplazado por más oleadas de placer.

La morena comenzó a frotar cada vez más rápido con sus dedos, sin abandonar lo que hacia con su lengua. De repente sintió que Ushio arqueaba la espalda y se tensaba completamente dejando escapar un gran quejido de placer, seguido a eso un líquido cálido impregnado de la esencia de su amada. No sabia a nada que antes hubiese probado, para Sumika era delicioso, cualquier cosa proveniente de Ushio lo era.

Se acercó y le dio un beso lleno de amor en los labios, sin lengua, solo los labios de cada una. Podía ver que Kazama estaba muy cansada como para retornarle sus afectos, por lo que se recostó a su lado y la abrazó.

"Sumi-chan-"

"Durmamos ahora ¿si?" – la interrumpió.

"pero-" – trataba de decir con una voz que denotaba cansancio.

"Siempre podemos seguir mañana… por ahora ambas estamos cansadas y necesitamos dormir."

"Te amo." – le susurro la rubia al oído.

Se acurrucó más cerca entre los brazos de la morena.

"Yo también te amo."

La rubia se quedó dormida en una dos por tres, mientras Sumika la contemplaba entre sus brazos.

'_Nunca pensé que mi sueño de estar contigo se pudiera hacer realidad… pero aquí estas conmigo, si esto fuera un sueño y no la realidad… preferiría dormir por el fin de los tiempos, solo si así tu estas a mi lado. Si tu estas conmigo todo esta bien…' _– Pensaba Sumika antes de ser vencida por el cansancio al igual que su querida Ushio.


End file.
